A Thousand Generations of Love
by SinfullBurden
Summary: They told me you are my enemy, when I think of you as my best friend. They told me we are exact opposites, when really we come together as one. They told me to kill you, yet I embrace you. They told me to hate you... But I am in love with you.
1. Royal Tears

**Lauren: Hey you guys, its LA~ LA~ LA~ LAUREN! I BACK! ^_^**

**Yuki: -.-' Sorry everyone, she drank too much coffee again...**

**Lauren: Hesh yesh I did! :D But it got me motivated to write this story! And yes downers, I know there are errors! D: That's because I got dyslexia, plus I sort rush out the first thing that comes to my mind. So if you don't like it, don't read it!**

**Zero: Funny how you're motivated for this story, but not for your last unfinished vampire knight story T_T**

**Lauren: BAKA! Go back to the academy; you're not even in this chapter! D: LET'S JUST START THE STORY!**

**Yuki: Lauren does not own vampire knight!**

* * *

><p><em>"Tears are the silent language of grief"<em>

_~Voltaire_

Tears never accomplish anything, but I cannot even stop my own which fall down my face.

_I'm weak, _I think to myself. Only the weak and pathetic people cry. So I assume I am both, since I can't even bear to look at a single persons face without bursting into tears. And the tears only create condolences, apologies, and sympathy. Weak people are given these words to be made stronger people. But I don't want this, for people to say "That Poor girl" or "I am so terribly sorry". I don't want people to see that I am weak, because then they will attack me to take advantage of me.

After all, I am the last pure blood of the entire vampire world… for now. The only thing that stands in my way obtaining that title is Sara Shirabuki. Kaname almost successfully killed her, along with the rest of the remaining pure bloods. The only thing that stood in his way… was me.

On the night Kaname intended to kill Sara, he discovered that before I found out the truth of the new blood tablets Sara developed, I had one. Who would have thought, that one tiny blood tablet could change everything. But it did, and not for the best. Sara said that since I had taken the tablet, I could be under her control. She… she threatened that she would take control of my mind, and make me commit suicide. She said she would break her bloods curse off of me, if Kaname spared some blood for her. He, the hunters, and I knew that would make Sara invincibly strong. My pleaded cries were useless as she pierced his beautiful pale neck with her fangs, removing her curse off me in the process. What I didn't expect… was that Kaname had a plan "B". Sara quickly jerked away from Kaname, screaming in bloody murder. Her skin began to crack, as if she were a vase that had been dropped. And then, Sara Shirabuki dispersed into a thousand pieces in the air. I remember the hunters panicking, unsure of what Kaname had done to Sara.

And then like Sara…. My heart shattered into a million pieces. For my beautiful strong Kaname… Fell to his knee's… and slowly began to die. Kaname had laid a curse on Sara, with the price being his life. But... The curse was not permanent… for it would only last 30 years. Her soul was sent to another dimension, and would return in 30 years to come and take my life as well. I remember my helpless sobs as I held my beloved fiancées hand, which began to crack along with the rest of his body.

Unlike Sara, Kaname would not be returning. He said it was for the best, that he has already outlived this second chance at life. But what I remember most of all and that I can't stop thinking about is the last thing he said to me…

"I love Yuki, I hope you know that. And I know that you love me to, but… I think you and I both know there is someone you love just a smidge more than me. That's why I know… You will not take Sara down alone… I will always be watching over you…"

… That was the last thing he said to me before his shards of life, disappeared into the wind. So here I am, sitting in front of the headmaster who I know as my father, trying to understand what he has to say.

"This might be hard for you to understand Yuki, but… The vampire society and the hunters association was created and ruled over by a king and queen. You haven't met her, but recently **Queen Chinatsu** has passed away. She helped keep balance of power between the 2 bodies of the human and vampire world. We know she died due to health problems involving Tuberculosis, so it's a great relieve to know that Sara didn't cause as much damage as we thought she did. But we do know at the time Sara was aiming towards being the queen of these two worlds, and possibly overpowering the human world, wiping out humanity. We also know you and Kaname were in her way of obtaining this goal. This is due to the fact That Sara has no connections to the royal family blood line. When really… You and Kaname do. Explaining why she wanted to recruit more followers to get rid of you and Kaname, so she could obtain the title of queen without any blood relatives left of **Queen Chinatsu**. We have searched back and realized the Kuran's do contain royal blood by the arranged marriage of **King Akio Nori** and **Queen Yukiko Kuran**. Yukiko, as you can put it is your great, great, great, great, great, and great Aunt. She is hardly remembered by the Kuran's because once giving birth for the first time to twins, she passed away in the process. One of the brothers went on as king, while the other continued the blood line of the Kuran's. So I will put this as simple as possible... Your royalty Yuki. You are the only blood relative to take the thrown, and restore order between the human and vampire world. But in order to obtain this title, and make sure that Sara won't steal the throne when she returns in 30 years… is for you to be wedded, and take a man as your husband for king" Said Kaien Cross in a hushed voice.

….

… If there is a god…

Why does he hate me so much?

* * *

><p><strong>Queen Chinatsu<strong> (千夏) :

**Age of death: ****89**

**Spouse: ****None**

**Children: ****None**

**Chinatsu ****means "a thousand summers"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>King Akio Norio<span>** (昭夫 法男)** & Queen Yukiko Norio**(由希子法男, maiden name Kuran)

**Age of Akio's death: ****57**

**Age of Yukiko's death:**** 24**

**Children****:**

**Heir to the throne****: Koichi (**公一, **meaning "Light/shinning first child")**

**Next leader of Kuran blood line****: Koji (**光司, **meaning "Light/ shinning second child")**

**- Akio means "glorious hero/man" and Norio means "man of law"**

**- Yukiko means "rare child" (She was named this because she was the only Kuran ever to posses blue eyes)**

**** Yuki: And yes Lauren knows these guys dont really matter much, but she gets to caught up and worried about the little details _**

**Lauren:... Shut up... Ok people, please give me feed back! :D**


	2. The Old Days Are Not The Same

**Zero**: Now that I am in this chapter, I believe I have the right to tell you how stupid you are T_T

**Lauren**: NO YOU DO NOT, BAKA! -.-'

**Kaito**: Yeesh, You guys are so loud. Lauren get on with your little speech that you insist on doing :-/

**Lauren**: ... You guys are mean -.-' Well anyway, thank you guys for leaving the comments! I greatly appreciate your support and criticism in helping me be a better writer. I know chapter one r is a little confusing, but once I make more chapters it will be easy to get. Also I know there are grammatical errors, and I apologize for that. Having dyslexia is hard, but I won't let that stand in my way in expanding my imagination. Once again thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! :D

**Yuki**: Lauren doesn't own vampire knight!

* * *

><p><em>"Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love,<em>

_the things you are,_

_the things you never want to lose."_

_~Kevin Arnold_

…..

"Dear Zero,

I'm terribly sorry if I am wasting your time by you reading this letter, but it's been at least a month since we last talked. Funny how it feels like 7 months… I just wanted to inform you, even though you most likely know… That the night class is once again closing. I see that it has not done much by showing peace between the humans and the vampires, and that it will be a more safe environment for the day class students. Speaking of which… I will be a day class student. I know you probably think that the idea is madly insane, but it's true. I have already cleared it with the headmaster. It will defiantly be hard, especially the time change of how I will be sleeping. I am not going to be Yori's roommate again, for I know not everything can go back to normal. So I will be staying in the headmasters residences… along with Yori. You already know the headmaster's home has 4 rooms, so Yori's room will be the guest room. My room will be the same room, which is far from Yori's room if you even think I would have such thoughts of Yori. I truly hope… that maybe just a few things can go back to the way things were. I know not everything can, but I do hope so. I also hope that I may be able to speak to you face to face privately, and I will not say what because I really much rather perfect to stay it to you. I will be returning the 17th of this month. I look forward to seeing you.

Sincerely,

Yuki "

_Sigh._

"What on earth could she possibly want to tell me?" I asked myself. Although deep down, I had a feeling of what she did want to say. Most likely to do with the death of Kaname Kuran. Which frankly, I think is the best. But now we got to deal with the fact that the destruction isn't over, and will return in 30 years…

"Yo, Zero!" yelled a gruff male voice.

I look over near the hall way doors to see Master.

"Whaaaat?" I asked lazily.

"Don't you what me; get your ass up to the headmaster's office! Now!" He yelled at me, heading back though the hall way doors.

_Great, now what?_

But of course, I head up to the office.

Inside I see Kaito leaning against the wall playing with a tangled yo-yo, and Master and Kaien Cross mumbling something near the far right window.

"Alright, what's up?" I ask Kaito.

Kaito shrugs replying "I don't know, I just got called up here too"

Finally Master and the headmaster turn to face us, both their expressions grim.

"Alright this is just a quick meeting to tell you what's coming up" said the headmaster, his eyes gazing down at the carpet.

Master snorts going on, "This dumb ass as you know… Let in a parasite to the day class"

"If you don't mind, I find it incredibly rude for you to refer my daughter as to that" Snapped the headmaster.

"Your daughter? God you really are a bumbling idiot" Yelled Master. The headmaster doesn't reply.

"Kaito, I put her in your main class. Make sure to keep good supervision of her, got it?" says Master.

"Yeah, yeah…" he mutters, still trying to untangle his yo-yo.

"Zero, she will be in all your classes. Make sure when you are both attending the next class, you can hear everything she says, and keep track of all of her movements" says Master.

"Fine" I snap. I wasn't in the mood for any of this, all I wanted was just to go to bed and let my nightmares take me away.

"One more thing…" says the headmaster.

_Oh what now?_

Master then begins to shift uncomfortably, and finally speaks.

"I've never told you dope's this but… I have a daughter" He muttered.

I feel my eyes grow wide in shock…

_Master has a kid?_

_What the Fuck?_

Then out of know where Kaito begins to laugh.

"Wow Yagari, wow! I never would have expected you actually won something from a woman! I'm free all week if you want a babysitter, so you and your baby momma can then have a boy!" he laughs hysterically.

"WHY YOU!" Yells Yagari, grabbing Kaito by the collar of his shirt to face him closely, seeing every ounce of masters furry.

"Alright! Alright! That enough! Both of you need to calm down if we ever want to get through on what we have to tell you" says Kaien Cross, getting in between Kaito and Yagari.

Kaito continues to chuckle quietly.

"So why are you telling us now that you have a daughter?" I ask.

"Well, because my daughter is also a hunter. And a pretty good one, according to her superiors. Anyway she's from the south association in **Rokuro** town, and has been assigned an extensive mission near our association. The reason I'm telling you dopes this, is because you and Kaito will be tagging along to get whatever job is needed to be done. Once the mission is through, she will be sent back to her association and out of my hair" Master replys, gazing out the evening fogged window.

Kaito snorts and remarks "Doesn't sound like you are too fond of her. You guys have a bad relationship?"

"I don't believe that's any of your dam business, now is it?" Master retorts, rage returning to his features.

"Jeez Yagari, what's with you? You've been a complete ass hole since this morning" murmurs Kaito.

"What's with me is I don't need your smart ass remarks! Got it?" he yells at Kaito.

"Alright Yagari, that's enough. That's all we wanted to inform you about, so please return to your rooms to get some sleep" yawns Kaien Cross, opening the door for us. I'm about to walk out the door, when he suddenly holds me by the shoulder with his hand.

"Kiryu- kun, Yuki has been through a lot…please try to be kind to her" he whispers softly in my ear. With that he shut the door behind me, leaving me with troubled thoughts of her.

I head back to my room, and slowly approach the only window that my room has. I stare out it blankly, gazing up at the moon.

"_Yuki has been through a lot…please try to be kind to her" …_

…

_Dam him, now I will never be able to fall asleep._

But then again…

"I bet your heart is too heavy to sleep with either… huh, Yuki?" I whisper.

That night I do not have a single nightmare….

_The only thing that fills my dreams… My heart…._

_Is…_

* * *

><p><strong>Rokuro <strong>(六朗)- Means "Sixth Son"

* I plan on including there are 7 associations (maybe more), So all the towns meanings will have " # Son" I thought it was clever ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Zero: Wait a second... How come Yuki is allowed to talk in this chapter, when really she is not in it? <strong>

**Lauren: Well unlike you, Yuki is nice to me! -.-' **

**Zero: I am being nice to you... Im just stating the facts that your stupid T_T**

**Lauren: HEY! X-O**

**Yuki: Thanks for reading! Please comment and subscribe! See you in the next chapter! ^_^**


	3. You Of All People

**Zero : ...**

**Lauren: I said I was sorry Zero, geez...**

**Zero: Where the f**k have you been you lazy ass?**

**Lauren: I said I'm sorry!**

**Yuki: Honestly, you should apologize to your amazing subscribers and to the people who commented on your story.**

**Lauren: I know! I really am sorry everyone! Its just I'm having finacial problems, and its not really easy to raise a bouncing little boy. But thank you again for reading my story's! You all are really amazing! And I just want to say I'm sorry there are erros, but really there not alot I can about them. I really do try my best to fix them all, but my disbility gives me chronic headaches after long periods of time. So please understand, there is not alot I can do about it. And honestly if you have a problem with my grammer, then really dont read them. When I say I want critics people, I mean about the story line. Yeah I know my grammer is messed up, but its honestly the best I can do. Please forgive me if this upsets you.**

**Zero: Your wasting precious time of your story, Baka. Get started on the next chapter T_T**

**Lauren: Shut up, I'm almost finished with the next chapter! X-O**

**Yuki: Sorry about them you guys! Please enjoy the story! Lauren does not own Vampire Knight!**

* * *

><p><em>"Deep in my heart I'm concealing things that I'm longing to say. <em>

_Scared to confess what I'm feeling - frightened you'll slip away" **~Madonna**_

If I truly posses the blood of royalty; shouldn't I be given 10 more minuets?

….. Apparently not, since throwing my alarm clock at the wall wont stop time for me. I hear the door to my room open, and someone stepping inside to pick the clock up and turn off its alarm.

"It seems like your still not a morning person, Yuki-chan" says a soft musical voice. I open my eyes to look at the person, but right when Yori pulls open the curtains to let in the bright morning sunlight.

"Too bright!" I hiss, throwing the covers over my head.

"Yuki, were going to be late for class. We don't even have time to get breakfast now, so please do hurry" She says, patting my head on her way out.

I sigh, and slowly sit up in my bed to glare at the sun. Somehow, I strangely felt human again. The feeling of waking up early and wanting to crawl back into bed and forget all of my classes. I felt even more human, when I put on my old day class uniform. But I did see differences in my appearance, such as my long hair, more mature face, and bigger eyes. Besides that, I almost resembled the human girl of Yuki Cross.

"How long are you going to be staring at that mirror?" said a tiresome voice behind me. I whirl around, and of course I see Zero leaning against the entrance of my room, giving me his usual cold stare.

"Forgive me, its just-"

"Yeah, what ever. Hurry up will ya? I'm not going to let you make me late for class" he says sternly, before walking away to go retrieve his books.

I let out a heavy sigh. Ever since I got her, Zero still treats me the same as he did when I was in the night class. I had noticed our relationship had improved, but yet he still treated me coldly. I glance at my annoying alarm clock, and cuss when I see the time. I grab my books and sprint out the door to my home room class, already 10 minuets late. When I reach the class, of course I am scolded by the teacher; then sent to my seat right next to Yori-chan. I immediately lay my head on my desk, exhausted from another sleepless night. I feel a tiny piece of paper nudge my head, and look up to see a note in Yori's hand.

"Another one of your admirers confessing is undying love for you" she giggled, handing me the note.

_Terrific,_ I think bitterly to myself.

Since basically everyone's memory was erased of my existence after Kaname and I left the academy, I was the new student. And since I returned as a day class student, hundreds of day class boys had taken a likening to me. Since the first steps I took into my class room, I've had countless guys confess to me, send me roses & chocolates, and of course sent me love notes.

I groan in annoyance, and slam my head back down onto my desk. I must have slammed my head hard enough to make a loud sound; because immediately I heard my teachers' panicked voice along with other students around me.

"Yuki Cross! Are you alright?" asked my teacher panicked, while other students around me shouted to get help.

"This is just not your day Yuki, huh?" Asked Yori, patting my head softly.

"Is there a god Yori-chan?" I mumble at her, my face slowly turning red with embarrassment.

"I'm not sure. Why?' she asked curious.

"Because if there is, I got a feeling he and me are not on good terms" I groan. At this point my homeroom teacher is calling the nurse to inform there is something wrong with me, while another student brings in a wheel chair.

_Does god really hate me this much?_

The boy with the wheel chair approaches me, but Zero blocks the way of the student.

"Don't worry… I got it" he said smugly. And then suddenly, I am somehow magically over Zeros shoulder.

I have a feeling my face as red as a tomato.

"ZERO!" I shout at him clearly annoyed. But Zero ignores my protests and leaves the class room; while students come up with false romance rumors of me and Zero.

Zero stops in the middle of the second hall way leading to the nurse's office, and sets me down.

"So much for blending in" he snaps at me. And for once, I begin to form a feeling I have really never felt towards Zero.

"I can't believe you really think you can do this, when obviously you can't. You're a pureblood, an enemy not just to the hunters association, but also towards the other noble vampires. And yet you really think you can be a human? Well I got news for you-"

"Will you just stop already? STOP!" I yell at him, tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

They were not tears of sadness, but tears of anger. I've never have been truly angry at Zero; until now. I then hear a voice in the back of my head, my own voice. Only this voice is different; this voice is filled with malice.

_'Kill him' says my dark sided voice, 'You know you want to…'_

"Quiet down idiot, they will hear-"

"I don't care if they hear me! I don't care if I can't fit in! And I certainly don't care about how much you hate me!' I shout at him.

The last part was a lie, because I did care about how Zero felt towards me. My anger slowly begins to dissolve into something much sadder, something that made me want to crawl up in a ball and cry until there were no more tears left inside of me.

"I'm sorry I'm a pure blood Zero. I'm sorry I can't be the old Yuki Cross you once knew. I'm sorry that everything I do hurts you. I'm sorry I'm a day class student. I'm sorry I keep failing you. But most of all…" I pause, trying not to choke on my own tears.

But my tears are already streaming down my face, dripping off my cheek bones onto the ground.

I didn't have time to continue my apology because… Zero has already pulled me into his arms.

I feel him embraces me securely in his hold, his arms are wrapped tightly around me as If I were to disappear into thin air any second.

"Z…. Z-Zero?" I choke out, stunned by such turn of events.

How had we started from such bitter hated and anger, to apologies mixed with my pathetic tears, to... this? When I speak Zero's name, I feel his arms tighten around me even more.

"You… Baka… Why are you apologizing? I'm not mad at you, but I'm simply telling what you should know. That no matter what you do to obtain the title of being a human, it wont happen. You were born into this world as a pureblood, and of royal descent, and will die one. But you should also know that just because Aido-sempai and a few other noble families support you, doesn't mean all of the nobles support you. That's just politics in a nutshell" he mummers into my ear.

"Ba-Baka! Of course I know that" I snap at him, much to my embarrassment. I feel my face grow red again, and initially pull away. But Zero does not unbind me of his firm hold.

"You're not fooling me" he whispers coldly.

"W-what?" I asked bewildered.

"Back then, when I promise I would always chase after you so I could kill you…. You told me back then… You weren't scared any more. But looking at you now, I know for fact you really are scared" he answers.

I once again feel anger fuse within my heart, and roughly push Zero away.

"You… You don't know anything!' I shout at him. He then briskly walks towards me and places a hand over my mouth. His gaze bores into my eyes, my soul. I can not recognize the emotion within his eyes, nor do I know what its intentions are towards me.

"I know your being to loud! Now will you just listen already?" he whispers harshly, his face only a couple inches from mine.

I nod my head; he pulls his hand back to his side.

"Well then you should know… If I had just lost my soul mate before my own eyes, was then told to lead as a royal ruler over both humans and vampires, and then be ready for a powerful pureblood to come back someday for my life… I would defiantly be scared too" he whispers, his eyes now sympathetic.

Even though his words seem sincere, they anger me. The look in his eyes, angers me. I have seen that look far too many times, and it only angers me more to seem him of all people look at me that way.

"Like I said… You don't know anything" I spat at him, before running in the other direction away from him. I know he is still standing there, staring at my back. So I run faster, and decide to calm my self down in the library. I know the Librarian isn't there, and that the custodian already vacuumed today, meaning it is empty. I go to the very back of the library, and finally collapse onto the ground near the water fountain and the sets of science fiction book shelves.

_…_

_… Why?_

_Why did I do that?_

Zero did nothing wrong, yet I snapped at him! But of course my anger got the best of me, and hurt Zero…

How many times…. How many times will I keep hurting him?

I feel my tears once again fill my eyes, and spill miserably down my face.

How could I blow this? Why am I such an Idiot? I was given a perfectly good chance to reconcile with Zero, and I blew it! Why? Why?

…..

_Kill him…_

I jerk my head up fast, recognizing the dark voice I heard earlier when I was arguing with Zero.

_Kill… Him…_

I grab the sides of my head, shaking my head side to side to get the horrible voice out of my head.

_You can't get rid of me… I am you after all…_

_NO!_ I shout inside my head. It was like a vicious battle was taking place inside of my mind, and the dark me was winning.

_You know you want his blood… So kill him…_

_No_, I whisper to the dark voice.

_No._

I guess I was really focused on pushing the dark voice out of my head. Because it took me a second to realize there was someone in front of me, who was on their knees with their face very close to mine.

"Are you alright?" the person asks.

I blink my eyes twice, waking up back into reality. In front of me was a beautiful girl smiling at me, who looked to be about my age. Her hair is blonde and long, but is pushed behind her ears to reveal her beautiful face framed with a set of dark hazel eyes.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked stunned by her presence.

Not once did I sense her here at all. How long had she been in front of me?

The beautiful girl grins at me; a grin that could probably break any boy's heart.

"**Masami** Yagari… At your service, your highness"

* * *

><p><strong>Masami <strong>(雅美)- Means **"Elegant Beauty" **

* * *

><p>Zero: I'm still mad at you Lauren T_T<p>

Lauren: How many times do I need to say I'm sorry? DX

Zero: You can make it up to me by uploading the next chapter soon

Laure: Fine, I promise!

Yuki: Until then, see you guys next time! Comment & Subscribe! ^_^


	4. My Only Sunshine

**Yuki:** Wow, Lauren... Now I'm even mad at you too T_T

**Lauren:** ...

**Yuki:** You know Zero is so mad that he decided not to even show up...

**Lauren: **I get the point, I'm sorry. Listen everyone I'm really sorry its been a while since I last updated. It just I'm always busy durring the holidays. To top it off, I have to juggle my son and my job. So I hope you can all forgive me. I also hope you can forgive some of the grammer in this chapter. I already get the feeling its not too good, but frankly I'm way to exhausted to go over and review it all. I promise the next chapter will be much more better then this one. I'd like to thank all the people who have been commenting on my storys and giving me support. I also like to thank all the people who have subscribed too me. And now, I hope you enjoy Chapter 4!

**Yuki:** Lauren does not own Vampire Knight!

* * *

><p><em>"We cannot change our past.<em>

_ We can not change the fact that people act in a certain way. _

_We can not change the inevitable. _

_The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have, _

_and that is our attitude"** ~ Charles R. Swindoll**_

I didn't think it would hurt so much when Yuki pulled away from me, but it really did. It was more painful than any anti vampire gun bullet, no where near its comparison of agonizing pain. Not only do I feel hurt, but angry. Not at her, but really at myself. I've tried hard lately to distance myself from her, and cut my last strings of emotions with her. I realize now it's harder than it seems, especially when I see those eyes. The eyes that gave me a sense of sanity when I thought I would lose myself; the eyes that gave me hope. And now when I look at those eyes, blurred with her sorrowful tears… I feel as if any moment my heart would shatter into a million pieces, and scatter amongst the winds. Those eyes that she posses… those are the last attaching strings that are the hardest to cut. My more cowardly weak side tells me not to, but of course I know better. I must make my heart cold… So that her eyes can never warm it.

"My my Zero-kun… You really need to work on your skills with women" Said a voice behind me. I sigh and turn around and of course it's Kaito. His arms are crossed against his chest, and he wears a smirk that makes me tempted to slap him.

"Shut up, Kaito" I growl at him.

"Ohhhh, so scary" he chuckles.

"I'm assuming you were completely ease dropping on our conversation" I say, trying to control the anger in my voice.

"Sorry, It's just I find you and your little purebloods act highly entertaining" he teased.

"Fuck Off, will you? I'm not in the mood for your smart ass remarks" I say, almost practically shouting now.

"Ah, so touchy you are Zero, as is your little pureblood. Tell me, what made your little blood sucker cry? Did she find out your letting another chick suck on your neck?" Kaito egging me on.

"SHUT UP!" I yell at him, throwing a punch at his face. I sickly enjoyed the crunching sound as my fist made contact with his nose. The punch threw him off balance, making him fall backwards. His hand grabs his nose, most likely broken.

"Geez, there is no messing around with you, huh? Know wonder all the day class students are scared of you" he murmured, wincing at the pain.

"Any way…" He continued, "I actually wanted to inform you, before you broke my nose… That Yagari's daughter just arrived an hour ago here" Kaito says, heaving himself up off the ground.

"What? I thought she was suppose to arrive next week?"

"Well Like father, like daughter, she probably just wants to get her mission over with. Anyway she wandered off and I need you to go find her. We need to find out what her mission is that way we can help her finish the job more quickly. The sooner we help her get this mission done the sooner Yagari will stop being an ass whole… Scratch that, he was an ass whole before she came along" he says, still being able to chuckle despite the throbbing pain in his nose.

"Fine. Go get your nose fixed, along with your annoying attitude. I'll call your cell when I find her" I say, turning around into the direction which Yuki ran from me.

Kaito then began to walk into the direction of the infirmary, but not before he said one last thing to me.

"And Zero… You know that pureblood is going to become the queen… so stop being her knight in shining armor"

Kaito's words made me tempted to punch him again. But really, he was right. Yuki was to become queen of the vampire world, the human society, and the hunters association. And getting my feelings tangled with hers would just cause trouble for the both of us. Yuki was to marry in order to take the throne, and I was not the person she could marry. I had my own duties as the future president of the association, not as the king of the throne. But yet, it still hurt my heart whenever I imagined her marrying someone else. For her to sit next to a person she probably hardly knew; but this person was now the King and her husband. A person who probably loved the throne more than they loved her. A person who would make her bear his children. But those children would not be made out of love… But only out of lust for power. But like I keep trying to tell myself… She is not my concern.

_Because… She is not mine. _

I look up to hear footsteps approaching my way. Its Yuki of course, only a blonde hair girl walks along side her. The blonde girls walk isn't a casual walk, but almost like a solider being told to march. She also looks like she is ready to jump in front of Yuki if a bullet was shot at her.

This makes me uneasy.

We stop in front of each other. Yuki stares at the ground, her long hair covering her face. The blonde girls' eyes interrogate me. Instantly her body goes rigid at her realization of what I am. Then suddenly, I'm on thrown on the ground with an anti vampire gun pointed right at my face. The blonde girl weighs her knee down on my chest so I am not able to escape.

Instantly I know this is Yagari's daughter.

"Stop it, Masami! He's my friend!" Yuki shouts at the blonde hair girl, pulling her arm to get her off of me. The girl doesn't budge, and keeps her knee firmly pressed down on my chest.

"Yuki-sama, he is a threat. His aura is not welcoming, I can sense it" she says coldly, her glare not wavering from my face.

"Well… Zero sort of always has that to him. Now please, get off him!" she pleaded.

Masami immediately jumps off of me, offering me her hand.

"Please forgive me; I did not realize you were Zero Kiryu. I am incredibly sorry, president" says Masami, her voice now pleading for forgiveness.

I don't take her hand, and stand myself up.

"Apology not accepted" I said with my teeth clenched.

"Zero..." says Yuki, her arm reaching out to comfort me. I pull away from her touch, my face becoming grim.

"Masami… come with me. NOW" I say, trying to control the volume in my voice.

"Ah yes, I forgot that good old dad would want to welcome me" she joked weakly. She turned to Yuki and bowed saying "I shall return, your highness".

Masami walks to my side for me to lead her away, her walk now more casual. Before we walk off, I turn to face Yuki. I look into those irresistible eyes; and attempt to cut one of the strings attaching those eyes to my heart.

"By the way… You and I are not friends. We never will be… Pureblood" I say, My voice as cold as ice. She flinched from the tone in my voice and how I was referring to her. Her eyes tighten, and send off a rare feeling of coldness towards my heart. I couldn't bear to look at her, let alone be in her presence. I walk off with Masami to the headmaster's office, feeling Yuki's eyes on me as I walk away.

"Wow… You must really love Yuki-sama" murmured Masami.

"What? Were you not just listening to what I said to her? I hate her!" I snap at her, anger filling the features of my face.

"You say that… But your eyes, and her eyes… Your aura and her aura… They match. I've never seen in my entire life a more perfectly identical aura" She said in admiration.

"What nonsense are you spouting? And what do you mean you can this so called 'Aura'?" I shouted at her, my anger getting more vicious by the second.

"I'm not surprised you don't believe me, since its sounds so strange. But it's true, I can see aura. Aura is almost like a storybook of that person. Tells what they are, who they are, what they feel, and many more details about that person" She explained calmly, not bothered by the slightest of my outburst.

"You must be joking, right? Well then tell me oh so amazing aura reader, how the hell do I match towards Yuki?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well... When you two are around each other, your aura's both turn green. Green means a balanced state of love and hatred, but your greens are so light, it means there is almost not a single feeling of hate. Only love" She replied.

"Your… wrong" I say painfully. I wanted her words to be true, but they were wrong. Yuki and I are meant to be bitter enemies. And if there is such a thing as Aura, we would be dark green; more hatred than love.

"Funny… both you and Yuki's aura's are the same right now too, you're both blue" she says softly.

"Blue?"

She nodded, she smiles sadly saying "Blue is the simplest one of all. It means sadness, only Yuki's blue is darker. Meaning, she is much sadder than you are. Probably still hurt from your words. But your blue has a slight tint of brown to it"

"Brown?" I snorted. Am I really buying in to this aura crap?

"Yes, you are not only sad, but you are feeling pain. I assume this pain is here from you hurting Yuki. Making me correct on my statement: You must really love Yuki-sama" She says softly. We were so deep in conversation that it took us a minute to realize we had finally made our way to the headmaster's residence.

"No offence, but I really think your insane. And full of shit" I say bluntly. All this aura shit sounded like she was pulling it out of her butt as she went along.

She merely laughed at my disbelief in her, simply saying "I had a feeling you weren't believing me"

"Of course I don't believe you. After all, you did almost kill me. And we just met and you're telling me stuff like we've been friends forever" I say anxiously.

"Sorry, but I'm very not very shy. I'm a straight forward person" She says with a smile.

"I can see that" I snorted.

"Well, I better go inside and say hi to the old man" she says, her smile now fake.

"Before you go, tell me real quick. Do you and Yagari have a bad relationship or something?" I ask. It had been really bugging me lately, and its obvious Yagari was trying to hide something from us.

"Well… We really never had a relationship to begin with" She whispered, her eyes no longer meeting mine. She attempts to open the door to escape me, but not before I grab her hand.

"How can you not have a relationship with your own dad?" I ask, desperate for answers.

"Well… Let's just say… Just like you… He didn't believe I could see aura... And when my mom did believe me that I and this so called "sight"… She-" But she didn't finish. Yagari slammed the door open just as she was about to finish. His glare was directly at Masami, he looked as if he was trying to pierce into her soul.

"Get in here. NOW" He says enraged, grabbing her by the wrist to pull her inside. Before I knew it the door slammed right in my face. I sighed.

_This day literally sucks._

I begin to walk off to the headmaster's residence, not really caring that I was probably going to get in trouble later for skipping class again. I lock the door once I get into my room, falling face down onto my bed.

…

_Strange…_

My bed... It smells… Well, clean. This was odd because I hadn't had a lot of time to wash my sheets, let alone my own laundry. Who would of…?

But I didn't even really have to ask myself that. Of course, it was probably Yuki. After all, Yori wasn't here enough at the headmaster residence to do it, and headmaster has been busy all the time. And lately, it seemed like Yuki was lounging around all the time in the headmaster's residence. My thoughts get cut off, when I hear the front door open and slam close. No doubt, Yuki had decided to come back to. She was probably tired, especially since she was still adjusting to a human schedule. I listen carefully as her light footsteps made their way into... the kitchen I think? I wasn't sure, but I was curious to find out.

_No, leave her alone. What part of distancing yourself do you understand? _

But of course, I give into my weak side to go see what she is doing. I walk to the corner leading into the kitchen, my head peeking out to look at her.

Wonderful Zero, you have completed the steps on becoming a stalker I thought mildly to myself.

She sits at the kitchen table, looking at one of the headmaster's old scratch book. I'm not sure which scratch book, especially since the headmaster basically documented everything we did when we were kids. But I know for fact, she was looking at pictures of us as kids. The days when we seemed innocent, and life was simple and enjoyable. Looking at life now, everything seemed difficult and hard to enjoy. I realize I really am being a stalker by just secretly staring at her, so I deiced to head back to my room. I'm about to pull my body back into the hallways towards my room when suddenly… I hear her singing. I turn my head back to look at her, and listen carefully on what she sings. I recognize the song, as it was a song we heard sometimes when we were kids. I feel my heart tighten, for she is signing **"You are my sunshine"**

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping. I dreamed I held you in my arms. But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken so I hung my head and I cried" she sang sorrowfully, her own tears falling from her face when she sang the verse 'so I hung my head and I cried.' Even though I wasn't crying, my heart defiantly was. I knew her words, were meant towards me. I listened intently as she continued to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away" She sobbed, no longer singing. I then quickly jerk back into the hallway where she could no longer see me. I hear her push in the dining room chair, and walk to her room sniffling away her heart wrenching tears. When I hear the door close, I felt like someone had just shot me in the heart. For some reason, I was curious on what picture she was looking at. I go into to the dining room, the scratch book still open on the table to the page she left it at. Then to my own disbelief, I feel tears slowly fall down my cheek as I stare at the picture. It was a picture of our first Christmas together, with me sitting on the ground with an unwrapped present from Yuki in between my legs, and with Yuki wrapping her arms behind me with one of her beautiful smiles. The picture sends back a thousand memories that I had tried so hard to forgotten, as each memories was about her. I put the scrap book back on the shelf, along with the tons of other scrap books of Yuki and me in a simpler time. I should tell headmaster when he gets back to get rid of them. But at the same time... I don't want to get rid of them. I decide to go check on her to make sure she is ok, and slightly pear my eyes through her cracked open door. She lies on her bed with her face stained with tears, becoming even more stained as new tears fall miserably over the rims of her eyes. I feel the desperate urge to comfort her, to tell her everything I felt inside for her. But Kaito's words ring through my head.

_"You know that pureblood is going to become the queen… so stop being her knight in shining armor"_

Feeling exhausted from all the change of events and emotions inside me, I head back to my room. I walk over to the window of my room, gazing up at the sky. The sun is bright, but in the distance rain clouds approach. I think metaphorically that Yuki is the sun which brings me warmth, and the rain clouds will be the hundred of suitors who will try and marry Yuki for the crown.

_…_

_Please..._

_If there is a god..._

_Please..._

_... Don't take my sunshine away..._

* * *

><p><strong>You are my sunshine<strong>: Popular song created in 1939 by Jimmy Davis and Charles Mitchell.( If your all wondering, I was thinking of the Johnny Cash version when Yuki was signing this... Also this is my husbands favorite song ^_^ )

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yuki:<span> **Why the hell would I sing that song? I'm not american! Why couldnt you find a japanese song?

**Lauren:** I tried! BUT GOD DAM ITS SO HARD TO FIND THEM AND UNDERSTAND THEM! X-O

**Yuki:** Zero is right... You are stupid T_T

**Lauren:** ... Shut up... Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the story! Please forgive me with all the grammer mistakes! IM SO TIRED! I will update the next chapter ASAP!

**Yuki:** See you guys next time! Comment & Subscribe! ^_^


	5. A Untruthful Unwanted Surprise

**Lauren****:** **Well most of the vampire knight characters are extremely pissed off at me because I haven't updated for a while (Particularly Zero and Yuki). So I am stuck with...**

**Cross Kaien****: ME! :D**

**Lauren****: -.-' ... Yeah.**

**Kaito****: Well it is your fault for being gone so long. I mean seriously Lauren, what the fuck?**

**Lauren****: I know, I know! I am so sorry you guys really! I have been extremely busy at being mom and working, so I barely have any free time to myself! And also, I know this chapter is not the best. It's sort of the intro for the next chapter you can say. But I promise you guys will love the next chapter, and that it won't take me forever to update it. Also, I know there are HUGE grammatical errors. I'm sorry, but honestly I'm way too tired to go back in and fix them. Like I said, I'm lucky I even have time to update this chapter. So please don't hate me! But I hope you somewhat like this chapter! It's actually kind of funny ^_^ Enjoy**

**Yori****: Lauren does not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm not upset that you lied to me,<em>

_I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you" ~**Friedrich Nietzshe**_

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Zero and I have actually talked to each other. Only have we made small chit chat, and one worded answers. The tension between us grows even greater each passing day as we see each other, making us wanting to avoid one other and keep a far distance. Once while I was walking off to lunch with Yori, I saw him walking our way. But right when he caught sight of me, he veered off to the left hall way.<p>

"Well that was rude" Yori mummers.

"Not really. If he hadn't of turned left, then I would of" I quietly say.

"You two are fighting again?" she asks with a raised eye brow.

I once again begin to walk down the hall way leading to the café, Yori joining along side me.  
>"Honestly… When did we ever stop fighting?" I whisper.<p>

It was only a week later when a tragedy suddenly occurred to bring Zero and I back to normal conversation. The tragedy had befallen on Yori. In those two weeks of the unspeakable battling, Yori's father had died of a heart attack. Yori's father had been struggling a long time with coronary artery disease, and had been hospitalized on many occasions because of this. Yori found out the news right before we were heading off to get breakfast. Her step mother called the house phone to break the news, making Yori some what angry. Yori did not have a good relationship with her step mother. She thought it was terrible that instead of her being at her father's side, some stranger was instead. I remember how she dropped the phone and collapsed to the floor, letting out gut wrenching sobs. I remember how I had gotten down on the floor with her, and embraced her tightly. In the end, we were both sobbing. But I did not cry about Yori's father, but the fact that my best friend was going through the pain I had to experience myself at such a young age. But unlike me, Yori was lucky to give her father a proper funeral. And that funeral was today, so the headmaster had excused us out of our classes. I wear my hair back in a black headband, and wear a black sleeveless sable dress along with my black pumps. I put my face close to the mirror as I fix the last touches of my eyeliner, when suddenly I spot a figure near the top edge of the mirror that stands behind me. I quickly pull my face back and spin around in shock. There leaning up against the side of the doorway to my room is none other than Zero. The shock on my face amuses him, revealing only for a short time an extremely rare faint smile. He wears a long black sleeved turtle neck, topped off with the black pants and slacks that he wears when supervising the vampire soirées. I don't know why… But as I continued to take in Zeros presence, I felt strangely attracted to him. I noticed how the darkness of his shirt outlined a few of his muscles, and that it also brought out the light colors of his hair and eyes. Why was I taking consideration into noticing this as of now? I wasn't very sure. I then realized neither of us had spoken, and that his stare continued to linger on me.

"Is the car here?" I ask, figuring it was probably the only reason he wanted to see me.

"Should be here in 5 minuets" he muses; now staring out towards the window.

I also turn my head to the window, and let out a sigh when I spot the approaching rain clouds.

"Well, I hope the beginning of the service starts outside so we can escape the rain later" I say, trying to make conversation.

"I hate the rain" he murmurs.

"Me too" I agree.

_This…_

_This… Is so awkward…._

I usually never felt awkward around Zero until now. Our relationship use to be so much more easy going and comfortable when I was human. If only those simpler times could of last between us, I think sadly to myself.

"You alright?" He asks casually.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lie.

"Liar"

"Huh?"

"You know you're a really bad liar, right? Ever since we met you were sort of bad at lying" he complains.

"Well I lie because I don't want anyone to worry about me. And besides, I don't take pleasure in lying. It just... happens" I defend myself.

"Well you hurt people when you lie to them" he continues.

"Oh, really? Like who for example?" I ask now annoyed.

"I can't believe your really asking me that" he says coldly.

"Huh?"

"Forget it" he snaps, walking away.

It took me a moment to comprehend on what had just happened. One minuet Zero was here, the next he was gone after the both of us arguing. It took me a while to digest the meaning of Zero's words. And when I did come to the understanding of his words, I feel my body go cold. I also feel tears brim to my eye lids, and my breathing quicken.

_I…_

_And… Zero…_

_I was the one…_

_I was the one who had lied to Zero._

Not once, and not twice, but many times. And each time I said a lie to him, I felt as if I were protecting him in some way. But that wasn't the case at all, not even close. Instead of protecting him, I hurt him. And still, I continue to hurt him. I could feel myself on the verge of crying, but strongly push them back inside. The air around me grows thicker and harder to breathe as I try and push back all my hidden emotions. It also feels as if the walls of my room were closing in on me, making me wrap my arms around me.

"Air... I need Air" I say breathlessly, stumbling out of my room to the front door.

I decide to go outside for some air, and quickly pull open the door to breathe in the crisp fresh morning. Then suddenly, I see a small black thing move. I look up to see **Nao**, the headmaster's new cat. There are many stray cats that wander around in the near by city, and the headmaster decided randomly to take care of one. So far Nao has only run away from most of us, but he has seemed to take a liking to Yori. I get down on my knees and stretch out my hand to him. He takes a few steps forward, and lightly sniffs my hand. I slowly raise my hand to pet his head, making him purr.

"Hey Nao, where's Yori-Chan?" I say in a hyper voice that would attract a dog. I feel stupid talking to a cat, but quickly he runs to the left side of the house.

I fear that he may climb up the tree's that are on the left side of the house, so I run over to the left side. I slap my hand across my mouth in shock as to what I see. Not only do I see Nao… But I see Yori, in Kaito's arms… Leaning up against one of the tree's… KISSING!

"OH MY GOD!" I scream bloody murder. My voice strikes fear into Nao, making him run past the tree's to the back side of the house. Instantly Yori jumps out of Kaito's arms with Kaito jerking back in shock from my horrified scream. They now both face me, their faces filled with shock and terror.

"What's wrong?" Yells Aido sempai running up to my side, Zero following behind him. The headmaster Kain, Ruka, and Yagari also arrive behind them.

I look back at Yori; she looks as if any moment she could die of embarrassment.

Immediately Kaito goes forward to speak.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Everything is fine, Yuki just got spooked" Kaito says with a chuckle.

"More like traumatized" I say underneath my breath.

"What was that Yuki-sama?" asks Ruka politely.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine. Sorry to startle you all"

"Good god Yuki, what on earth made you scream so loud?" asks the headmaster, now more relived.

"I…I walked to the side of the house and… Nao scared me" I lie.

Immediately when I do, I feel Zeros gaze directly on me.

_"You know you're a really bad liar, right? Ever since we met you were sort of bad at lying"_

"Nao? How could my darling little kitty scare you? Why he is more scared of you than you are of him!" Cries the headmaster, now in his weird silly fatherly mood.

"I don't like cats" I say flat out.  
>"Oi, me either. They mess up my allergies" sniffed Yagari.<p>

"You should have gotten a dog" says Zero with a yawn.

"If you keep the cat, you might turn into the guy who lives forever alone with a thousand cats" Kaito says bluntly.

"How dare you hurt my love for cats?" Headmaster says woefully in sorrow, still in his weird silly mood.

"Since when have you loved cats? You've never owned a pet! And so far Yori and Yuki are the only ones who feed that thing" Zero says clearly annoyed by the headmaster non serious mood.

"Your suppose to feed it?" asks the headmaster, scratching his head while laughing nervously.

"That's it idiot, the cats going back. I'm going to go find it right now" Yagari says, storming off in the search of Nao.

"Wait! Nooooooo!" cries the headmaster, running after Yagari.

"Let's hope Yagari doesn't kill the cat" Kaito snickers.

"Yuki-sama" says a silvery soft voice behind me. I turn around, and see Masumi. She wears black clothes for the funeral as well, but not even by a smidge does the dankness of her clothes falter her radiant beauty.

"Oh, good morning Masumi" I say with a nod.

"Are you alright Yuki-sama? I heard you scream, and it sounded like someone had stabbed you in the eye" She says with concern.

I wish someone would stab me in the eye after seeing that, my thoughts returning to the shocking event which only occurred a moment ago.

"I am fine, do not worry" I say with fake cheerfulness.

Once again I feel Zeros gaze on me, but I do not dare waiver my eyes towards him.

Faintly, I hear the sound of a car honk twice.

"Looks like the cars here. Would you like to ride with Yori-Chan, Yuki-sama?" Kain asks politely.

"Oh, yes please. Yori and I have much to discuss" I answer, my voice colder than ice as I direct my glare on Yori.

"Then the hunters can ride in the 2nd car. Myself, Ruka, and Hanabusa will ride in the 3rd car" Kain says.

"Well this sucks" groans Kaito.

"Why does this suck?" Zero questions.

"Well first off…" Kaito now faces towards Masumi.

"Two is a couple, three is a crowd. 2nd, I was pretty happy with the whole guy hunter thing. Now a girl has to ruin it" Kaito says anxiously.

"Quit your bitch fit, and let's go already" Masumi say nonchalantly, smashing the heel of her shoe into Kaito's foot.

"FUCK!" Yells Kaito in pain, jumping up and down as he holds his throbbing foot.

"Well... you sort of deserved that" Zero says bluntly.

"Shut up and lets go already" Kaito says infuriated, storming off to the car with Zero following behind.

"How can you kiss a mouth that uses profanity all the time?" I ask her in disgust.

"Can we talk about this in the car please? I don't want anyone to hear us" says Yori, placing a hand on my shoulder to lead me to the car.

"No one is around" I snap.

"True but…"

"But, what?"

"But in the car the driver will probably be the only who will hear your yelling… Because you are NOT going to like what I have to say" She mummers into my ear.

_Great…_

_What better day to tell me all this on the day of a funeral…_

_Just… Great…_

* * *

><p><strong>Nao<strong> (尚)- means docile or esteemed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yori:<span> I'm sorry, but I hate you now Lauren.**

**Lauren: Hey, I'm sorry but I honestly think you and Kaito would be cute together. -_-**

**Yori: But he is my teacher!**

**Kaito: So? A secret relationship between a teacher and student... Sounds pretty sexy ;)**

**Yori: *Slap's Kaito***

**Kaito: HEY! IT WAS LAURENS FUCKING IDEA! SLAP HER!**

**Cross Kaien: HEY WAIT! Is Yagari going to kill my precious Naru? D,:**

**Lauren: ... I dunno T_T**

**Cross Kaien: WHAT? You're the author, of course you know! D:**

**Lauren: K, you guys are really annoying the fuck out of me. I will see you guys and the rest of my readers next time!**

**Yori: Thank you so much for reading! Comment & Subscribe! ^_^**


	6. One Hell Of A Funeral

**Yuki:** Hello fellow readers!

**Zero:** Lauren isn't here today because we locked her in the closet T_T

**Yori:** This is a bad idea you guys...

**Kaito:** She deserves it! She hasn't updated in freaking forever! I mean seriously, what the f**k?

**Yori:** Well she has been really busy you guys... I'm sure she is really sorry-

**Zero:** Sorry my ass. She should have tried harder to update sooner.

**Kaito:** Plus she is so freaking stupid that this story probably has a bunch if grammatical errors!

**Yori:** It's not her fault she has dyslexia... I bet she tried her best to fix them.

**Lauren:** I'm gonna kill you mother f**kers! X-O

**Zero:** Shit! Who opened the door?

**Nao:** Meow!

**Zero:** ...I'm with Yagari.. Let's kill the cat T_T

**Yuki:** Sorry about them you guys! Hope you enjoy the story! Remember: Lauren doesn't own Vampire Knight! Thank you! ^_^

* * *

><p>"<em>What is the main thing in love? To know and to hide. <em>

_To know about the one you love and to hide that you love. _

_At times the hiding (shame) overpowers the knowing (passion). _

_The passion for the hidden - the passion for the revealed" ~_ _**Marina Tsvetaeva**_

* * *

><p>This has got to be one of the longest car drives EVER. The entire drive consisted of Kaito and Masami arguing and the chauffer sneezing repeatedly from a cold. The only bright side to Masami and Kaito's bickering was that it kept my mind off Yuki. I was way too annoyed by both of their voices to think what had "spooked" Yuki instead of that shitty lie she pulled back there.<p>

"_Nao scared me"_

Yeah right, your face and voice was sooo convincing. And the headmaster was right; that cat is too spooked by everybody else to scare anybody. I focus my mind back on Masami and Kaito's argument as I stare out the window at the moving scenery.

"I just can't believe this! I mean why of all people would they hire you to become that purebloods body guard?" Kaito raged.

"Jealous much?" She spat back.

"Hardly! The only thing that pisses me off is that it means you are never going to leave!" He snaps back.

"What? Afraid that everyone is going to realize that I am a better hunter than you are?" She hisses.

"Like hell your better than me! You may be Yagari's daughter, but don't think that makes you any stronger or more special!" Kaito practically shouts.

Masami was about to give another come back, but at this point I had my fill of their idiotic argument.

"Will you two shut up already and start acting like professionals instead of children? Were attending a funeral and you two are fighting? Know your place!" I roar at both of them. They both flinch at the volume of my voice; the driver lets out another sickly sneeze.

"Bless you" I say through the little opening where we can keep sight of the driver.

"Ah, thank you sir" he says with gratitude.

"Tell me, how much longer until our destination?"

"Ah, only 15 more minuets sir" he sniffs.

"Good, because I am not sure how much longer I can stand being around you two imbeciles. You two better behave during the service or you will be severely punished. Got it?" I say coldly.

"Yeah" Kaito nods, now looking out the window.

"Yes" Masami says also, playing with a few strands of her hair.

A minute or two passed before the silence in the car was broken.

"Zero-kun" Masami says, her eyes no longer staring at her lap but now on me.

"What?" I ask tiredly. Those idiots fighting had drawn to much energy out of me, making tonight's missions probably even harder than usual.

"Have you heard about the Royal Blood's Ball?" she asks.

"Yeah" I reply nonchalantly.

"Do you know what the purpose of the ball is?" she asks.

I don't respond. Of course I know its purpose. Her reminding me of it makes my body grow cold, my heart beats slower.

"Its purpose is to find the proper royal blooded husband to marry Yuki-sama; so that she may take the throne as queen. The man she chooses as her husband will become the king" she mummers.

"Oh yeah, isn't that in 3 days?" Kaito muses.

"Yes, in 3 days 196 royal blooded princes will be attending for Yuki-sama's hand in marriage" Masami says, her eyes still locked onto me.

"Wait, 196? So are you saying-"

"Yes" Masami says, cutting Kaito off. "There are 196 countries… So 196 princes will be attending. Each prince representing his own country"

"Dam" Kaito says stunned.

I notice this is the first time that they are not arguing. If only they weren't talking about Yuki. I think I actually liked it better when they were arguing. The last thing I wanted to think about right now was Yuki, which made me slightly agitated with Masami. She has been very bothersome lately with my relationship to Yuki and has not stopped spouting all this aura crap since she has arrived. I am too tired to snap at her so I just let out a slightly annoyed sigh.

"Listen… Let's not talk about work until after the funeral, ok?" I say tiredly.

"Sounds good to me. Honestly, I think we all need a vacation. When was the last time we ever had a chance to think about ourselves? Were always worried about other humans, or Level-E attacks. I do love my job as a hunter and I have no complaints. But every once in a while…" Kaito pauses, his face now deep in thought. I am not sure what he is thinking, but it looked to be something personal.

"But every once in a while… I'd like to do something else that makes me happy. Or be with someone who makes me happy. That way whenever I am not working I don't have to worry about finding something else that makes me happy. The person who brings me happiness is my vacation, so I get to look forward to something" He rambles on, his face still deep in thought.

"Woah, who are you and what have you done with Kaito?" I ask, slightly stunned by his revelation and the turn of events. Usually Kaito doesn't explain much detail on anything he talks about; he just flat out bluntly says it. But what he just said had to take a great deal of thought. Is there something that is really bothering him that's on his mind? I can't be sure. After all it is Kaito; the guy who doesn't make sense half the time. Masami ignores my comment and presses on further to what he is saying.

"What you just said is very intriguing. But I'm curious as to what you mean by happiness. Happiness can mean a lot of things. Would you be willing to fight for your 'happiness'?" asks Masami, her eyes filled with curiosity and unanswered questions.

"Yeah… I would fight for it" Kaito responds, his eyes darker than usual.

"Would you kill it for it? Die for it?" Masami asks. I want to kick her for asking him that and tell her she is treading into dangerous water. Kaito is a very personal person who does not usually speak his innermost thoughts.

"What is this? A hundred trivial questions?" Kaito snaps. And just like that, the Kaito who I have to endure every day is back.

"No it's just… I'm surprised. I never would have thought an ass hole like you could feel and think such things. Also what you said I can relate to. Maybe you're not as horrible as I thought you were" she muses while smiling for the first time at Kaito. Her smile throws Kaito off guard, and his eyes grow wide. I chuckle.

Kaito brushes off her comment and snorts, "Well trust me that will probably be the last time I will ever say something like that. Don't get me a wrong, I am a terrible person. But I am sure as hell an awesome hunter"

"Now that I can argue with…" Masami says with a smirk.

"Hey! I will have you know-"

"No. More. Fighting" I say slowly with menace.

Kaito grumbles, and positions his whole body towards his side of the window. I feel my cell phone vibrate in my pocket and pull it out to find 2 new texts. One from Masami and one from Yuki… I read Masami's first.

'_Even though I really dislike Kaito… I will say he has a more pleasant aura color then you and Yuki-sama'_

I text back:

'_Listen, I am fucking tired of this aura crap. Another word about it and I am telling your dad. And you and I both know he will not be very happy if he hears of it'_

Right when I am about to open Yuki's text, Masami reply back.

_My dad is NEVER happy to see me. The worse he could do is give me the usual shit that he gives everyone else, and try and get me off this mission. Also, your Kaito friend is in love. I can obviously see that without my vision. It's not hard to spot a guy in love. BTW… Your aura turned a mucky green when I talked about Yuki-sama. Meaning… You are jealous ;)_

I literally am seething with anger when I have finished reading Masami's text. I had a feeling that she did that on purpose when she brought up Yuki and the royal soirée. But she was right thought; I was jealous. Extremely jealous, to be a matter of fact. But my feelings do not matter. They will never matter, or ever have any meaning to Yuki. She was destined for a different life and so was I. I curse at myself for feeling jealous and curse again at what Masami said about Kaito. I look over at him; he continues to face toward the window. His face is unreadable; then again I have never been very good at understanding Kaito. Most the time he is just an ass hole and is trying to piss everybody off. Imagining him love… It just wasn't possible. It just didn't seem like Kaito. I bet Masami was just trying to fuck with me, something she probably inherited from her dad. I finally click and open Yuki's text message knowing that it will probably only make my mood even fouler than it is.

'_It seems like it really is going to rain today. __So sorry for the rain__'_

…What?

Is she stupid? Why the hell is she apologizing about the weather? It's not like it her fault that it's raining. I don't text back, because it is only a moment later that the car stops in front of the cemetery. I get out of the car immediately when it comes to a sudden halt, and take in a deep breath of the fresh cold air. All the things we were talking about in the car made it seem stuffier inside. When I begin to exhale I hear a sharp squeal behind me. I close my eyes and ask to myself, _why me? _Of course, Kaito and Masami are back at it. Only this time Kaito is dying so hard from laughter that he nearly falls over the ledge of the sidewalk. Masami gets out of the car clearly enraged.

"Bastard! Ever heard of having manners?" She shouts at him, her hair slightly ruffled.

"What now?" I ask with a long exasperated sigh while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I was about to get out of the car when suddenly- BAM! Kaito closes the door when already half my body is almost out of the car!" She roars.

"Seriously?" I ask him sarcastically.

"What? I only open door for ladies. She is obviously not a lady. She is a dog, and dogs should wait in the car" he barely manages to say through his deep laughter.

"Are you calling me a bitc-"Masami doesn't get to finish her sentence, and is cut off by a side slap to the head. I do the same to Kaito; he stops laughing.

"Enough! Did you forget what I said in the car? When we get back to the academy you will both be severely punished. And unless you want your punishment not to be any more horrible than it is, I suggest you behave yourselves and try act like the adults you are" I say, my voice almost as cold as ice.

They both nod, and Kaito heads to the back of the car to open up the trunk and pull out 3 umbrellas. He hands one to Masami, both of them not even looking at each other. Kaito hands me one too and pushes open his own umbrella. He then leans his head to the left to look around me.

"What?" I ask.

He does not have to answer, as a series of two car horns gives me the answer.

I turn around and of course see Yuki descending the car. She walks to the front gates of the cemetery in a stiffly moving fast pace. This confuses me since Yuki usually has the courtesy wait for Yori. I look back and see Yori has barely taken a few steps from the car. She sniffles with each small step she takes while burying her face deep into her handkerchief.

"Uh-oh" whispers Masami.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask.

"If you mean by what's wrong with Yuki-sama, I am not technically sure. But her aura is a very muddied red"

"Meaning?" I ask impatiently.

"Oh so now you want to hear about my 'aura crap'. I thought it was just a bunch of bull shit?" she replies acidly.

"Just tell me what you 'supposedly' see" I sigh.

"Simple Muddied red equals anger. But she is more than angry, she is furious" Masami replies with a shrug.

"Fantastic" I say bitterly. I turn to tell Kaito to head with Masami to the burial site; but he no longer next to me. He probably has already headed over to the burial site.

"Well what do we have here?" Asks Masami, while beaming a suspicious grin. I look to see what she is staring at, and surprising its Kaito. He seems to be consoling Yori, something very strange indeed. I never thought Kaito had a single bone in his body that contained any sympathy. I was wrong. He has his arm around her comfortingly, his hand rubbing her shoulder soothingly. His other hand reaches in his back pocket to offer a tissue, which she immediately accepts. For some reason watching them makes me feel… well, a bit awkward. I felt like I was watching something that was too personal for me to be seeing.

"I think I found Kaito's so called 'happiness'" pipes Masami, still wearing a full grin.

"Huh?" I ask dumfounded.

"You have got to be kidding me, Zero-kun" Masami asks with her eyes rolling.

"What?" I ask demandingly.

"Duh! Yori is Kaito's happiness! It is so obvious! I don't even have to use my sight to not see that" she exclaims.

"Oh please Masami, Kaito is just acting like a gentleman for once. He is just trying to console her, that's all" I say, my eyes now staring towards the cemetery gates.

"God, I'm a not sure if you're just oblivious or you're just in denial" she snaps at me, clearly annoyed by my opinion.

"Whatever. Lets head to the burial site before they think we ditched" I mummer, finally walking through the front gates. By the time we had gotten to the site we had already missed 3 minutes of the priest's speech. Nobody seemed to notice that we were late; most people held their heads down to hide their tears. I never really knew Sayori's father. I saw him once or twice speaking with the headmaster, but that was about it. He seemed like a somewhat heavy man, which probably led to his heart problems and demise. I decide to bow my head just in respect, but don't when I hear a female sneeze across from me on the other side of the burial trench. It's Yuki, and she is shivering violently in the light cold rain. I don't have to think about what I have to do. I head over to her side, and stand behind her to shelter her with my umbrella. She notices after a moment that the small droplets of water are no longer falling on her, and turns around to see who has come to her aide. When she sees it is me she immediately smiles. She silently mouths the words 'thank you' to me. I nod forward for her to turn around and pay back attention to the ceremony. She obliges, but comes in closer to me. She is so close that if I were to hang my head down, my nose would meet the top back of her head. She shouldn't stand too close to me for many reasons. One, I don't want people to think that there is something between the future association president and the queen (Even though there totally is). Two, her blood smells even more delicious in this wet cold weather. And three… I am a full grown male who thinks and feels many 'manly' things. The last thing I want is to be turned on at a funeral. But of course, Yuki looks as beautiful as ever in her tight black sable dress.

_Tight._

I gulp.

And unfortunately, this ceremony feels like it is never going to end. I want to yell at everyone 'when the priest asks if anyone would like to speak a few words, he means a few WORDS! NOT AN 8 PAGE ESSAY!' I fight this urge and bite down on my tongue. Finally after what seemed like 5 days later the ceremony is over. People embrace each other; kiss each other on the cheek, or shake hands to give their condolences.

"I thought that was never going to end" Yuki says with a yawn, stretching her arms out.

"You and me both" I mumble.

"What was that?" She asks, finally far away enough from me to think straight.

"Nothing. Let's head inside for the reception" I mummer. She nods her head and walks beside me into the big reception area. We both agree that it is actually too stuffy inside, so we step out to stand underneath the covered patio. When we do get outside I set my umbrella firmly in her hand. She looks up at me, confused.

"They say it's going to rain harder later. And the last thing everybody needs is the queen sick" I reply, leaning my upper back against one of the patio cover columns. I notice she winces when I say the word 'queen'. Either she probably hasn't gotten use to it yet, or in some way I offended her.

"Thank you" she says silently, leaning up against the other column only a few spaces away from me.

"By the way… What is up with that text you sent me? '**'**So sorry for the rain**'**?" I ask, remembering the unusual text she sent me a couple hours ago.

"Oh! You haven't heard that song?" she asks with humorous smile playing across her lips.

"Song?"

"Yes it is a song. It is by an artist called **Fisher**; Not a very well known song. I heard it from one of the headmasters old CD'S. I had the song stuck in my head and I was, well… bored. So I decided to text you. I hope I didn't bug you" she explains.

"No you didn't bug me. But it's no surprise you found such a weird song from the headmaster. Seems just like him. But I would have rather traded listening to that song than listening to Kaito and Masumi's bickering. The entire car drive they were augmenting about the most pointless shit. It was ridiculous" I say tiredly, trying not to recall the dreadfully long car ride.

"Wow, that sucks. You really had to deal with them the entire car ride?" she chuckles.

"Yep" I reply.

"Well it doesn't surprise me that they wouldn't be fighting. Actually Masami has a dart board in her room with-"

"A picture of Kaito in it? Yeah I know. Kaito has something similar to that, only it's a punching bag" I say while trying to hold back the laughter inside of me. It would be out of character for me to laugh. Especially if I were to laugh with the future queen. But Yuki doesn't hold back and lets her laughs escape from her freely.

I love it.

I love her laugh.

It's a sound that brings so much joy to my heart that it would explode with happiness. What makes me even happier is that we're talking. This has to be the rarest thing of all. I try my best not to associate with Yuki, so I avoid her. But on the occasions we do meet we usually end up fighting.

Only not this time.

This time we talked to each other like any other ordinary person would. We speak in tones that show a sense of closeness, almost like good friend.

_Almost like a lover_, I think silently to myself.

"By the way what was going on with you earlier? You ran out of that car like you were a bat from hell. Did something happen?" I ask casually, recalling her more ferocious mood from earlier. She doesn't answer immediately. Her face is no longer filled with humor, but is now etched with grimness. I realize we haven't made eye contact the entire time we have talked to each other, so I focus my eyes on her. She averts my gaze and waits another 2 minutes to pass by before responding.

"Yori. That's what happened" she replies quietly.

"What happened with you and Yori?" I ask, growing more anxious by the second.

"I'm not allowed to say" she whispers.

"What?"

"Yori made me promise not to say anything. I'm sorry, but I must honor her promise" she says firmly, finally meeting her eyes with mine. I know she is not lying when she says she had promised Yori something. It is very easy to see weather Yuki has lied or not. But I know for fact that she speaks the truth. She finally draws her eyes away from me, and pull away from the column to stand up straight.

"I need to go. Thank you Zero… I needed this" she says with a sad smile before rushing back inside.

_What the hell just happened? _

_I want to yell 'Don't go! Come back!', but I don't. We weren't supposed to be speaking to each other at all. But right when she leaves I immediately feel lonely; something that I feel all the time when Yuki is not around me. The feeling is almost unbearable. But just like always I suck it up, something that I do with every situation that I find hard to handle. But I know that there will be a point where I will be filled up with too much pain for me to suck up any more in. And when that time comes…_

"Oh Zero, Zero! Where art thou Zero?" says an all too familiar voice right behind me; breaking my train of thought.

"Fuck off, Kaito" I grumble.

"Why? Do you want me to run after your Juliet and bring her back?" he asks me, walking out to the edge of the patio without having to turn around and look at me.

"You're a real ass whole" I snap.

"And you are a hypocrite" he retaliates.

"I'm the hypocrite? You're the one who is the real hypocrite here!" I shout at him.

"How the hell am I the hypocrite here? You don't see me getting all cozy and flirty with the bloodsucking queen" he says with over dramatic repulse.

"Yeah, well you don't see me getting all flirty and cozy with one of my own students!" I shoot back at him. I don't really believe that Kaito has thing of Yori, but I couldn't really think of a good comeback. But then I realize when I do say this… Kaito's body goes rigid. I then recount to what Yuki had only said a moment ago.

"_Yori made me promise not to say anything"_

_Could that possibly mean…?_

But instead of asking Kaito, I do the same thing he always does to me about Yuki. I antagonize him.

"Never knew innocent school girls were your thing. Maybe that's why you have a fan club. Because they know how you love to go for younger girls" I say in the same sarcastic voice Kaito always uses towards me.

"Since you go for teenage girls… I wonder if you think like a teenage boy" I press further.

"Well since this is you were talking about… I know I won't be surprised at all when I see Yori on 16 and pregnant" I say in my most sadistic voice. I didn't even have to say another word before Kaito came full force at me. That was the last straw for Kaito. He slammed me on ground on to my back, his hands wrapped around my neck to choke me senselessly. Never in my life had I see Kaito so visibly enraged. But not only in his eyes filled with anger; but also compassion for Yori to. So Masumi was right, who knew?

"DON'T YOU EVER SEAPK THAT WAY ABOUT YORI! YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I LOVE HER, AND I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD?" He roars.

Kaito takes one hand off my neck and clenches it into a fist to punch me. I wait for the blow, and close my eyes. But suddenly I hear a gasp. So does Kaito, making his fist freeze just before making contact with my cheek bone. I look over to see who it is that gasped.

"Shit…" Kaito cusses silently, not loud enough for her to hear. And because I'm such a jack ass, I smile and greet her.

"Why good evening Sayori's mother! How wonderful it is to see you!"

_Life's a bitch… isn't that right Kaito?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fisher (1997- present):<span>** a band consisting of songwriter Ron Wasserman and vocalist Kathy Fisher. The band is known for their selling songs through internet marketing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lauren:<span>** If notice this chapter is fairly longer than the other chapters I wrote. One of reason why it took so long to update this chapter.

**Zero:** And also because your stupid T_T

**Kaito:** Stupid for sure, I apologize on my behalf if you saw the many grammatical errors T_T

**Lauren:** ...Both you guy's shut up... I will try my best to update chapters. Please don't be mad at me if it takes a while! I try and put as much creativity into my chapters! Plus its hard since I am super busy lately! Luckily summer has rolled around so I have more time to finish up my chapters! I also just like to note I had 3 rough drafts for this chapter: the second reason why it took forever to update because I couldn't choose which angle to take on this chapter. So I hope you guys forgive me!

**Yori:** I don't...

**Lauren:** Your just sour that your boyfriend is your teacher ;-P

**Yori:**... Can somebody please lock her back up in the closet?

**Zero:** On it!

**Lauren:** ! :,O

**Yuki:** Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Comment &Subscribe! And we will see you guy's in the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><span>NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE: 630/12**


End file.
